Misconceptions
by Illusions of Myth
Summary: Syaoran Li announces that Meilin is no longer his fiancee. Sakura Kinomoto is naturally happy, but are things too good to be true? [ COMPLETE, HAPPY ENDING ]
1. No One To Trust

**Misconceptions**

_Author's Notes:_ _This is, in essence, my first real fan fiction._

_"Misconceptions" is a slightly alternate universe piece, being set eleven years after the end of the Clow Card quest. Both Syaoran and Sakura are now twenty-three, and both still live in Tomoeda. Tomoyo and Eriol are with the Daidoujis in Russia, while Touya and Fujitaka live in Tokyo._

_Flashbacks are in slashes and italics for emphasis._

_Many thanks to discreet and missioner of anime for helping out with this. It maybe very short but this is but a slip of what is to come._

_Disclaimer: The first and last time: I don't own Card Captor Sakura/Cardcaptors. CLAMP does. I'm but a fan._

_Summary: Li Syaoran announces that Meilin is no longer his fiancée. Sakura Kinomoto is naturally happy, but are things too good to be true? Much angst, drama, twists and trouble here._

**Chapter One: No One To Trust**

Sakura's Point of View

I still cannot believe it. I thought we had something there, but it turns out his engagement hadn't been cancelled at all. Liar.

Looks like I won't be home anytime soon. The lightning and thunder weren't coincidental after all, and the rain's beginning to fall. Darn the water. Ditto the time. Even more so that liar.

He said that he didn't continue that stupid thing with Meilin, and I was too happy to have any doubts. Especially that he wasn't as sure as he should have been.

_/ ( Estimate 3 months ago ) "Where's your fiancée, Li-san?" I asked in a squeaky voice, noticing the other girl wasn't around like she always was. Hm, I wonder why I keep on calling him Li these days._

_A flash of emotion: was it surprise, happiness or doubt? -- traced his features and he replied -_

"_Meilin is with her…or our family. In Hong Kong, because she isn't my fiancée-" he replied quickly, but I was too caught up in my shock and bliss. After trying so hard to be no more than friends there was no problem!_

_Laughing and smiling as wide as I could I half-jumped, half-hugged him, not allowing space for any further comments…/_

Somehow, even as I reminisced those great moments, my feet had a mind of their own and I was brought to reality inside a well-known bar and restaurant.

If I was the little bit less sane I would be praising myself for making my way here. But it was painful - seeing too many epitome of good life here. I mean, how coincidental could a green-eyed brunette and brown-eyed and haired boy both from Tomoeda High School be?

Not to mention they were holding hands. Lucky couple.

Although the viridian-eyed girl only remotely resembles me and Syaoran…no, Li is better looking than this one, I can't help but imagine that I was peering into the past. Back two weeks to be exact, despite the fact we both just finished college.

I order a cup of coffee and nothing else, observing the too-cheerful people around me. I wonder if that boy and girl would never have problem like mine: after all it is unlikely that he would have a cousin who was engaged to him.

It feels extremely dumb being here. Tomoyo made another ridiculous costume for me to wear when I told her the other day that I anticipated something ahead. I have to admit is very embarrassing to be out in public seeming to be someone straight out of a kid's fantasy book.

There's no one Sakura Kinomoto…or I…can turn to. My best friend is out with Eriol in Russia, Touya has another more permanent job in Tokyo and going back to the Li's residence is something I shouldn't even be thinking of.

Even as I am aware of the sharp pain in my side I don't give a bother. It doesn't hurt at all…much…just a little…not half as bad as it should…well, some. But not really.

My emerald eyes (as he's described them on a number of occasions) aren't helping at all. Somehow I'm imagining Syaoran…no, Li walking right in here.

More lies. I can't believe my own vision is lying to me. I know that he wouldn't be in his traditional costume if he was even out in the first place.

I can't even trust myself anymore.


	2. Return of the Clow Card

**Misconceptions**

_Author's Notes:_ _I'm half done with this on my writing notebook. No matter what, I will finish the posting of this in FanFiction Dot Net._

_No characters will die during the course of "Misconceptions". It may seem so at some points, so I'm warning those tragic-phobic peoples not to fear. Some angst though. _

_Many thanks to discreet and missioner of anime for helping out with this._

_Also, don't think I'm a boring such-so. Just…well, a smiley doesn't look right here, in this document… After all, I'm a childish one. It's lucky that I didn't scribble stuff about my alter-personalities here. Hmm, I'm doing that now. O.o_

_Um, er, a slight reminder. This is partially AU. Kero-chan is perfectly capable of keeping the Clow Cards in place._

_Disclaimer: Refer to Chapter One. Thanks._

_Chapter Summary: Syaoran looks back on the terrible moments passed, and decides to escape from the bustle of the Li Mansion._

**Chapter Two: Return of the Clow Card**

Syaoran's Point of View

She looked too happy. Just too much, it was like heaven to see her grin that joyfully…as if I completed a very important mission.

And it was. Something I said made her laugh and smile. But it would be eternity (if ever) till she would be truly like that again. Yes, she would hide behind her merry façade she strived to always project, but I could almost always see through it.

The doors to the mansion banging wildly against the walls of my home, and I didn't bother to get up even as one of my sisters nudged me gently in the side. Eventually my _fiancée _-- no, I should stop calling her that now -- Meilin got up ladylike and closed the twin entrances shut.

I wonder how she could move so quickly in that traditional costume of ours. Her motions are extremely graceful…wait, did I think that!

Yes, I did.

And I have every right to admire her in that way, but why do I feel uneasy?

Maybe it's the green long sleeve I always wear. The annoying thing. But that's not right…I'm used to wearing this. I have been for the past twenty-three years of my life, how can I deny it?

I mean, deny that I can't stand being here with my entire family anymore. It was better when it was just me and Wei, and maybe Meilin too. But now I want, no, I _need _to get out.

There's a tug at my arm as I make a move to leave. _Meilin._

"Syaoran, where are you going?" she asks in a prissy tone, and I have to hide the look of irritation I know is pasted on my face. I politely reply, "Outside. Stay here, and no, I won't go just because of _her._"

She must have been thinking about that, because she had a relieved expression worn. I must know her more than I thought…

The only thing I bring is a raincoat, not wanting to have the trouble of changing to something more casual. Not even if I still have blots of blood on me.

Somehow, I regret that was even on my mind…

_/ ( Estimate one and a half hours ago ) "A Clow Card."_

_Having developed her magic abilities in those eleven years, she detected the long unfelt presence faster than I did. But in enough time I sensed it myself. But a Clow Card? We - or she - sealed and collected them a long time ago, and there were only fifty-two. Right?_

_As soon as she uttered those words a silver object came flying towards her, and it was no more than a metallic blur before my eyes. I closed them for fear of what seemed inevitable whenever a sword was involved, but there was no shout or gasp of pain._

_Opening my eyes again, I caught one glance of the moment. A blade, appearing ethereal and unnatural, flew past me with a disturbing scarlet stain on it. _

_I heard a tired and dim sentence from ahead--_

"_Return to your true form…Clow Card…"_

_A familiar rectangle drifted by me, and landed in the crimson-spotted hand of Sakura Kinomoto._

"_Red?" I questioned myself aloud, then it hit me._

_Blood._

_I rushed to her with a short delay, taking her injured body in my shaking arms, but she still had a smile upon her paled face._

_That smile…she never ceases to be my light in every situation…_

"_Syaoran, I sealed it…" said she, showing the dangerous Attack Card to me. Instead of replying and wasting further time I ran as fast as I could back to the Li Mansion._

_I knew from all my years that she did always hide her troubles and feelings if they would make problems for people, and even now she was trying to conceal her pain by a bright grin._

_I didn't believe her when she unsuccessfully assured me, "I'm fine Syaoran." but I pretended to._

"_I know you are."/_

_Additional Author's Notes: Feel free to correct me in anything, may it be spelling, grammar or CCS-related. I only know the ending through research, and the information I've gathered isn't exactly perfect…;_

_In the next chapter we will find out what the heck our Syaoran and Sakura are ranting so much about. _

_I will post it in a maximum of two days time. If I don't, tell me to snap out of myself please?_


	3. The Li Family

**Misconceptions**

_Author's Notes:_ _Dear me…I didn't clarify the flashback much, did I? Well, I've made the necessary changes and you can either check back to Chapter Two or take the easy way: me answering here. ( By the way, I clarified Chapter One Flashbacks a little and made it a bit more understandable. ) _

_Don't worry, this fanfic won't center much on the Clow Cards, it was only one chance escape.._

_My gratitude goes to my proofreaders discreet and missioner of anime, and the reviewers DayDreamer64, Cookiie and Binky. I hope I answered your inquiries I'll remember to put times now… _

_Meilin is the main villain here. I have not much against her, but that's the fanfic for you. San Yu is also an antagonist._

_Disclaimer: Refer to Chapter One. And Two, if you like. Thanks._

_Chapter Summary: The reason why Meilin not being Syaoran's fiancée isn't good is unfolded…so meet…_

**Chapter Three: The Li Family**

Sakura's Point of View

The scenes went by too quickly those hours ago - the first attack that I dodged, the second one that I didn't the blinding pain then the sealing of the card. Then being carried to his house. Which is where --

_/ ( Estimate One Hour Ago ) I opened my eyes to see Wei opening the door for us. Somehow, the Clow Card remained in my hand. My red-spattered hand. No wonder it hurt so much._

_There was much pain in my right side and I am aware of a trickle of fluid down my special-designed clothes. The premonition I had a few nights before certainly helped, and when I told Tomoyo about the bad feeling I had she immediately made another costume for me._

_I felt something soft against my back, and the well-known sensation of a sofa. It was all good despite the wound I knew was there…well, that is…until I heard that extremely irritating voice…_

"_Syaoran!" was the overly girlish reply, accompanied by the staccato of footsteps down the stairs. There were others there too - a murmur here and there with a Chinese accent;_

_The Li Family._

_So many words were blurted at one time, the dark-haired man ( Syaoran is no longer a boy… ) trying to answer them all. I could make out some of the clearer statements:_

"_Syaoran, what took you so long?" "Who may this be?" "Get a first-aid kit!" "Isn't this Kinomoto-san?" "Syaoran, are you bleeding! Are you alright!" "That's a Clow Card she's holding!" and so on._

_Someone treated my injury and bandaged it, and before I finished my thanks, I was interrupted._

_An elderly woman, introduced by a faintly sour-faced Meilin as Grandmother San Yu, stood up. She seemed extremely kind and motherly, but the look on Syaoran's face was quite negative._

"_Ah, so this is Kinomoto-san that I've heard so much about, isn't it?" the aged lady informed more than inquired, to which I responded, "Please call me Sakura."_

_She either didn't hear me or just ignored me and continued, "Everyone, this is Kinomoto-san. Our pleasure to meet you." _

_Her drone was somewhat robotic in that old-grandmother kind of way, and it was more of an automatic politeness than a sincere greeting. I tried to smile, but that just sent a spark of ache through my head._

_I whispered to Syaoran, who kneeled by the sofa somewhere along the way. "I thought that Meilin was in Hong-"_

_Again, I was disrupted. "Would you be available on the tenth of next month, young lady?"_

_July 10th. Of course I would, as I did not plan to have work for now and I rarely do anything too fancy. But what for? Was I being invited for a family picnic or anything?"_

_Meilin was a bit furious, so it probably wasn't something so small. "San Yu!"_

_After that, the answer to whether it was a family thing wasn't entirely no…_

…_but I'd rather not have heard it…_

"_Syaoran dear, would you like her to come along?" San Yu questioned before waiting for my say, but to my surprise he shook his head._

"_No, I don't think-" he started, but San Yu was persistent._

"_Nonsense, Syaoran."_

_Even Meilin was beginning to agree, despite her annoyance moments ago. "We'd like her to be there!"_

"_But Meilin--"_

"_Syaoran Li, we would appreciate it if she would join us on your wedding."_

_His wedding./_

Additional Author's Notes: If you need any clarifications, have inquiries or anything whatsoever like corrections, just make use of the review board. So I did update this on time, judging from last time…whoops…

Should I update one more time this weekend? O.o


	4. Tsunami Wash Away Your Problems

**Misconceptions**

_Author's Notes:_ _This is a slight little longer than the others. I am aware that my chapters are shorter than your average fan fiction's, but that's the way the story progresses in my terms._

_To mcah/discreet: You. Silly. Girl. O.o We had that kind of friendship for the last seven years, ya know! -huggles daisuki no tomodachi-_

_To cookie: I'm happy you enjoyed that chapter. Hopefully this one would be to your liking as well. _

_Disclaimer: I own Misconceptions, and not much else._

_Chapter Summary: There are certain things that can soften your troubles to some degrees. Syaoran resorts to one of these and isn't quite the Little Wolf he used to be for now. _

**Chapter Four: Tsunami - Wash Away Your Problems**

Normal Third Person Point of View +

Syaoran sneaked a quick glance at the calendar. San Yu didn't even know the correct day of their wedding! July 31…not very far away at all. It was supposed to be one of - if not the - happiest days of his life. He didn't decline at first, but after three months of Sakura…

He was now on his way to the city. Anywhere, just escape the tension in his home.

_/ ( Estimate Forty-Five Minutes Ago ) Sakura's expression turned from confused to shocked. _

"_your wedding!" she asked most surprised._

"_Why yes, Kinomoto-san," the old woman confirmed, but Syaoran was enraged._

"_I thought we had an agreement not to tell this to anyone at all!" he shouted at all of them, but both Meilin and their grandmother were unmoved._

"_She isn't 'anyone at all', Syaoran dear….she's a close acquaintance of ours, isn't she?"_

_The news -finally- sunk in to Sakura. That's it. 'I'm no more than a close acquaintance. Thirteen years, still an acquaintance…' she thought miserably_

_In her extreme emotions - shocked, sad, angered, confused, tired and lost to name a small few - she stood up regardless of her stab and rushed out the door before Li Syaoran could react._

"_I need to go pick up something, **Li**. Bye!"/_

He didn't lie. Even if Sakura thought him the worst of liars, he didn't. He said that Meilin wasn't his fiancée…only because she was typically his wife.

When that thought entered his mind, he couldn't help but cringe. That sounded a little old for a twenty-three year old.

When that thought entered Sakura's mind - altered in places to make it as simple "Meilin's practically his wife." however, she almost screamed out in frustration. But all she let out was a shrill squeak.

Syaoran, who somehow found himself looking up at the sign of the _exact _same establishment, heard that almost inaudible sound - and knew it was unmistakably hers. 'I would know, I've known her for more than twelve years.'

That puffy pink dress, a little shorter than what Tomoyo had initially intended when she was informed of the strange intuition.

'No, wait a second…' Syaoran told himself, refraining from rushing over to who he thought was Sakura Kinomoto and explaining everything. 'I'm delirious. That's not Sakura, she would go straight home after _that._'

He ignored his more sensible self and made his way to the bar's counter. There were a few suspicious and confused glances towards him, probably because of this unusual attire and exotic weapon. The blade swung steadily from side to side as he walked.

Having no other experience in liquior than the kinds served on holidays he gave the 'tender a look that said "I need my problems washed away." He took out his wallet (which he somehow remembered to take) and tossed out an assortment of random bills.

Luckily the man serving at that time had a fine lot of years in the occupation, and knew just what to do. Amber eyes watched as the gray-haried man prepared his drink: taking out a glass, unlocking a slightly concealed door, retrieving what was an ecprensive and reserved bottle and the like.

Not very long later both the "chinese brat" and the bartender found out that Syaoran of the Li Clan had a near inexistent tolerance to such beverages. His face was pale and hazy, his vision unwanting to focus. There was drowsiness coming on as well, and for the first time in his life the Li Clan's heir could call himself "drunk".

Syaoran's POV 

I feel too light-headed. So this is the feeling of the liquior. Maybe wine…quite fine really…now I don't have a doubt of why people resort to its influence.

Ah, I'm better now. I guess I'll hoodle doodle on home! "Thanks a lot…" I tell the kind bartended, but I'm almost unbelieving that it is my voice. Do I sound that unclear? Or tongue-tied? Or am I not hearing properly?

As I rise (clumsily, I find) from the seat and stumble less gracefully than I wanted to the exit I catch a glimpse of myself in the mirror.

"Hello." I greet my mussed reflection before I stop myself. Is this an effect too? Who knew what one small glass of that could do?

I also see a cute little girl, maybe about my age, in the mirror. Auburn hair and extremely green eyes…I've seen her somewhere before, I'm sure of it. But the larger image of me is haunting me. Like a man who resembles my every feature, yet is not me at all.

When I step into the sidewalk I nearly slip. In my rush to flee from my own manifestation I must have forgotten the rain. I can't believe that I didn't notice it! The lightning flashes quite brightly in the sky every few moments and that rumble I hear is probably thunder.

I hear the door open and close behind me and I can feel a slight brush against my arm as someone exits.

I stand there for a few minutes or so, not minding the cold rain at all. It isn't something I haven't experienced before, and I'm not bothered by it the smallest bit. I have no problems: life is perfect, isn't it Syaoran?

Isn't it, self?

Snapping out of my self-talk reverie from a brief but root-like flash of lightning in the graying sky I walk slowly away from the place. Very pleasant one, that bar and restaurant.

As I enter what seems to be the park I sense something else.

Clow Card.

End Syaoran's POV 

_Additional Author's Notes: Dear me, a slight cliffhanger. I'm 99 sure I won't be updating till Friday too. My sorries ;;_

_Kindly review! I WILL update as soon as possible!_


	5. Something Isn't Right

**Misconceptions**

_Author's Notes:_ _Whoops. Forgot to update last week…er…um…sorry? ; I made **three chapters** this time anyway, plus an alternate POV for one of them! Oh the yayness! It would work if you reminded me if an update wasn't up by Sunday though. My email is stuck on whenever I'm online, so…_

_To c o o k ii e: Hmm, you seem happy about it. Well, me too! Oh the fweeness! I have everything planned out already. Thanks so much for reviewing everytime! It helps! _

_Especially that no one else does. --; Not that I deserve much, anyway._

_Disclaimer: Nothing changes. I own nothing. So does that change?_

_Chapter Summary: There are worse things to see than your loved one being attacked by a Clow Card. _

**Chapter Five: Something Isn't Right**

Sakura's Point Of View +

Stupid me. Which is why I ran out here…I don't feel very good at all. Was that _Syaoran_ I saw back there! No…not possible. Please no.

"Sword!" I shout, "Cut down the bushes!"

I am a part-hearted spectator as the Clow Card does my order, swiftly pushing out the extra foliage on the shortcut home. I don't bother to use the old path I made a month ago…it must have grown out anyway. At least no one will see me work my magic out here.

I reseal the Card and it floats to my hands.

I walk straight forward through the cleared way, not bothering to shield myself from the rain. It is quite misty as an effect, but I can see something a few yards from where I'm standing.

Tomoyo would be slightly upset if I ruined her creation, no matter how much she would tell me it was alright. I should bring it to a good dry cleaner…it appears old rose-brown instead of half bright pink.

Hmm, I must look very strange now.

A rustle from the back.

Something isn't right.


	6. What's in a Name? Syaoran Li

**Misconceptions**

**Chapter Six: What's in a Name?**

**-- Syaoran Li Version--**

There it is! A Clow Card! But why is it already in its humanoid form?

Why should I care?

"Lightning, come to my aid!" I yelled for the first time in about a decade.

For some reason I don't believe I sound like that. I'm not exactly an expert on the after effects of alcohol, but I'm sure there are some.

Performing the rite of sorts, I took the sword out once more. Fortune it may be that I donned my traditional robe and weapon when Sakura informed me that intuition she had.

Would that mean that the Clow Cards have escaped? That would mean his highness Guardian Beast Kerberos was sleeping on the job again.

But I need to trust him this time. Surely Kero-chan learned his lesson the last time?

A bolt of light descended from the darkened skies, and I sent it towards my target. I'm seeing double, and I don't think it hit its aim.

To confirm my guess is a large rough circle of soot on the soil, slight smoke emanating from it. I hear a frightened shout from the front not too far from the spot of black that my initial attack made. Hm, I didn't know that the cards cried out.

Again I send an assault to my target, this time partially successful. The tan blur goes down, moving only little on the ground. It was a weak try on my and the lightning's part, though. I can hear whimpering from the figure, and wonder…

Do Clow Cards whimper?

"Syaoran…"

Wait. Was that my name? Gods, they know my name!

Wait again. I don't allow just anyone to call me Syaoran. Especially Clow Cards.

Right? Maybe this is another alcohol-caused thing. Right!

"Syaoran…"

Impossible! They don't know my name…they sure don't call each other by names. Or Sakura, as far as I know. I summon the powers of my energy again, and make a command to repetitively hit my target. I sway droopily as the lightning strikes multiple times.

All I need to do is call Sakura…if she's all right about it. Ask her to seal it. Then explain and go back to fwee-glee-me-free-life. Without Clow Cards. I turn to run back the opposite way to sprint off (with the hope that the beating I gave it would limit any escapes) when I hear another faint and near-dead word. It's my name again.

"Syaoran…"


	7. What's in a Name? Sakura Kinomoto

**Misconceptions**

**Chapter Six: What's in a Name?**

**-- Sakura Kinomoto Version--**

There's a slight flurry of leaves as I turn back. I can barely make out the blur against the rain spray and forest green at first, but a few steps later it's…Syaoran Li!

I try to call out to him, but to my utter astonishment he brings out his blade like a greeting. I turn back to check if there is the cliché something-behind-you situation here, but there is none. Then how could you explain…

I hear him recite the words in a peculiarly slurred voice. I wonder why - could it be that Syaoran of all people got drunk?

He points the sword towards me. Before any further thoughts a flash erupts and I sidestep at the last moment to dodge. Why is he attacking me!

Lightning comes from the sky and I am suddenly engulfed in a painful brilliance. It feels hotter than fire…it hurts!

"Syaoran…" I say through small cries, hoping he would recognize me. What's wrong? Does that mean that it really was him back there at the abr?

He repeats his incantation, and to my dismay I can sense the magic building up. I try to get out of the way as he says them but countless bolts strike me.

But it doesn't hurt. No…all that exists now is an enveloping emptiness…concealing all except a terrible coldness I've never experienced before…yet even as the world seems to darken and slip away I attempt to do what I think is my final move.

I smiled.

And said in the sweetest way I could muster-

"Syaoran."

So I assumed he would be the last thing on my mind. His name the ultimate one on my lips. Syaoran Li.

The final.

**-- Syaoran Li --**

"Sakura!"

All of a sudden my drowsiness went down the nearest city drain. I'm sure I'm being truthful to myself now: it was Sakura.

I sight I'm greeted by isn't pretty: she's half-curled up on her side, scratchy burns all over her. Once auburn hair is now an ashen sienna (not very far from the hue of mine, I notice uncomfortably) and the clothes Tomoyo probably designed and made are fluttered, torn.

But the most unbelievable of all is deeply, darkly exquisite:

…though she wasn't moving…

…a smile was on her face…

She is a person I don't know at all. Heaven's most precious yet forgotten of figurines, intended to live forever forsaken despite the delicate grin upon her features. An ethereal show of to-be inappropriate happiness meant for just a few moments of adoration, yet attempting ever so much to keep that painful mask upon her otherwise sorrowful face…

No, I know her very well.

She is Sakura. Sakura, the cherry blossom…the most beloved…

…my most beloved…


	8. Running from Reality

**Misconceptions**

_Author's Notes:_ _Oh, shoot. Okay, here's my explanation of absence._

_I got sick last week, no big surprise. I had to stay in bed for a matter of days, and I couldn't get to the laptop lest it heat me up further! After I slightly recovered there was an art project to greet me and that left me not enough time to update._

_So now, with my apologies, I give you Chapter Seven, dedicated especially to reviewers **cookie **and** liling. **I feed on your feedback…_

_Summary: Sakura sets to put things back on track, and pull Syaoran back into her world._

**Chapter Seven: Running from Reality **

Sakura's Point of View

I mean to reassure him that I am fine, but my words come out as no more than a hoarse whisper. I attempt to tell him, but instead he dashes hurriedly away.

I certainly don't feel alright. I'm aching all over, and I can't see straight. All I can do is follow his dimming silhouette as he disappears.

I sit there breathing heavily for what seems like an hour, but is probably a small matter of minutes. I then stand up with some effort, and try to walk back home, but limp instead.

I want to just collapse unto the grass and lie there for eternity…or at least until someone finds me, but I force myself on until -

"Sakura! Wait!"

That voice…could it be…?

That's impossible, I thought that…

"Sakura!"

No. It really is --

"Tomoyo!"

It's her! I can't believe it! She runs towards me, happy as a flea on a dog yet genuinely clueless as anything. Obviously she asks me if I am alright, and I nod my head in return. Just seeing her ( not to mention a dumbfounded but smiling Eriol ) makes me feel much better, like a chance miracle.

The next thing I know is getting into her limousine and going towards her very grand home. It's like old times, before all of this happened, when the Clow Cards were floating around unsealed and…well, before. Before Meilin actually got serious…

Her mansion is warm, a big difference from the excessive cool of outside. But I'm certain she'll question me about everything. Which she does.

"So…Sakura," she tries to casually inquire in the living room, "what happened to you?" Her timid question compels me to answer, as I haven't kept something from her in so long. Her video camera is set to one side for once and forgotten.

Eriol looks absolutely interested, more so than that normal inquisitive expression. "Were you struck by lightning?" He also seems concerned.

At this I laugh. "Well, actually I did get struck by lightning!" I said almost cheerfully, my voice glad but stilted.

"What!" they shout in unison, unbelieving. Tomoyo's mother squeaked suddenly, betraying her presence from the back and went away with a blush on her face.

Eavesdropper. Gee, am I really that interesting?

Of course I have to explain this little thing. Ah, if it was someone else's story, I have to admit that this'll be good enough to gossip.

Normal Point of View

He ran as fast as he possibly could, fleeing from the truth he didn't want to face.

Sakura is dead.

'Sakura is dead.' he thought miserably, 'And I killed her. No one would have survived that…'

Unfortunately, Syaoran of the Li Clan was overestimating himself too much.

"…then he ran away!" Sakura said in another part of the city, telling Tomoyo and Eriol all about the happenings. "I wonder why…I tried to talk to him.."

Tomoyo was still surprised. "Maybe he couldn't understand it. Or didn't want to admit anything."

Eriol was as well. "It is possible he thought you were dead. You look half-so right now…" he part-muttered, earning a glare-smile from Sakura. For this, Tomoyo knew that her good, dependable friend was beginning to heal already.

"What happened to you, Syaoran?" said Meilin in a high-pitched voice, seeming more interested than concerned. His clothes were tattered and an olive green, water dripping onto everything within radius (very _expensive_ everythings) from them and his mussed hair.

It was kind of hard to tell whether he was laughing or crying, but either way he appeared to be at least twenty years different in age. Twenty years _younger._

San Yu and Meilin were annoyed as he uttered a specific name with a whiny tone. The former spoke up first. "Her again. Did she make you like this Syaoran?" San Yu demanded from him, and by _this _she meant a three-year-old-red-in-the-face-and-wet-as-well-as-tantrum-throwing-kid.

The aforementioned kid-like shook his head incomprehensibly before running up the stairs to his room like he once did very long ago.

"So it turns out that Meilin…" she forced out, knowing Tomoyo would understand. Eriol, despite all his politeness and wisdom, had no idea what Sakura was hinting towards.

"...that Meilin what?" he persisted.

Yet Sakura remained calm, as far as resembling a spoiled brat went. Before any one knew what happened she disappeared, footsteps echoing in the Daidoujis' living room.

The two remaining people on the sofa kept silent as they heard the sound of a telephone dial tone, then the staccato of beeps for dialing. "Come on, answer…" was the hopeful whisper.

Over at the Lis', the disrupting sound of a ring disturbed the entire place.


	9. Denial of the Dead

**Misconceptions**

_Author's Notes:_ _Hooray, two updates in one weekend! This one is a tad bit shorter though…_

_Summary: There's a reason for the 's' in Misconceptions. It turns out that Syaoran is still in deep in troubled waters. _

**Chapter Eight: Denial of the Dead **

San Yu stood shakily up, dragging herself on her faulting legs, but Meilin beat her to the receiver.

"Hello, Lis' Residence. Meilin speaking."

At the Daidoujis', there was a particular young lady who wanted to kill whoever she was on the phone with, but couldn't figure out how to do it over a phone conversation. To be specific, she wanted to kill Syaoran's fiancée, but was too much of a good girl to do something so _terrible._

'fiancée…or wife.' Sakura nearly said aloud. "I…"

Even at this slightest speaking her voice was recognized. Meilin was the second of the Li Family to resemble a three year old within the day. "…SYAORAN! It's Sakura!"

Upstairs, the brunette cringed. "Sa…sakura!" he asked himself in a yell. "Gods…Sakura!" he shouted back to both himself and the girl downstairs.

"YES!" was the overly loud response.

Sakura, in another equally luxurious home, lowered the volume of the phone. Upon Tomoyo's shy request she had activated the speaker for the other two to hear, and the shrill exchange of words on the other side of the line was deafening.

What hurt Sakura's ears more was the incredibly unfamiliar tone that Syaoran used.

"Hn, Sakura's dead, she can't possibly be on the phone!"

This took a moment or two to sink in, but after that allowance Sakura let out a series of laughs.

"Meilin, is that still her!" Syaoran asked in confusion and fear, "She's DEAD! Darn it, she's CACKLING! Wait, that is her, right?" Meilin was given no space for reply, as he continued, "Is that her? Can't BE! Impossible! Dead!"

Over at the Daidoujis', all three listeners giggled despite the situation.

But at the Lis', faces were getting paler.

'A ghost?' People from both households thought, though in different levels of understanding.

"Syaoran, I'm alive! I'm-" the Card Captor tried to convince using the most conversational voice she could muster.

"...she's coming to get me…" Syaoran told the air, "...because of a while ago. No, it's not possible. There is no such thin as ghos-" he rambled on an on.

"Syaoran!" a hysteric Meilin asked an explanation from him, "what is this about!" The amber-eyed man had a problem with that. He tried illogically reasoning, and answered, "I thought she was a Clow Card so I…accidentally killed her."

Meilin and San Yu knew about the murder part already, but a Clow Card? They kept silent as Syaoran continued to mindlessly and uncharacteristically rant.

"No Syaoran, you didn't kill me!"

Syaoran was as pale as the moon that had begun to rise. "Meilin." he commanded, "Put. The. Phone. Down."

Sakura was a bit upset. "Syaoran, wait!" But all that was heard was an empty beep.

There was a knock at the Li Clan's door an hour later. Since only an "I-can't-go-to-sleep-when-undead-spirits-know-my-phone-number" Syaoran and a "WTF?" Meilin were still awake the former reluctantly went to the door.

Half-dozing he inquired as he swung open the entrance, "What? Ah, um, good evening, who is it?" he inquired hap-hazardly, his eyes almost closed.

"Syaoran!" Sakura shouted with happiness, but she sounded more tired than she would've wanted. This time, Syaoran looked _whiter than a ghost_ (if they existed). "Sa…saku…ra! Oh, shoot!"

The door was slammed suddenly in her face, and from her location she could hear the girlish shrieks she thought she'd never hear from Syaoran. That night, he didn't sleep. He told himself;

"I can't go to sleep when undead spirits know my phone number AND my home address!"


	10. Cookies: Dangerous Things!

**Misconceptions**

_Author's Notes:_ _I've begun to ATTEMPT to make my chapters longer. This is difficult though, because I have an extremely busy schedule and I like to read fan fiction on the weekends as opposed to writing them. But even so…_

_I couldn't help but put some humor in here. I'm a happy person._

_Summary: Sakura somehow gets back into Syaoran's life, but Meilin gets in the way again. _

**Chapter Nine: Cookies: Dangerous Things! **

"He thinks I'm a ghost." Sakura said, coming once more to the Daidouji Estate after a failed mission of sorts. Tomoyo of all people looked quite annoyed. "Maybe he'll take it better in full sunlight, Sakura." she suggested with a noticeable tinge of annoyance in her voice. Eriol had long gone home.

"Well, let's try tomorrow then." Replied Sakura, whose face was now extremely troubled. Tomoyo smiled reassuringly (though it didn't do much) and suggested that she sleep over. She then proceeded to go up the stairs.

Sakura was contemplating her situation when suddenly…

Tomoyo was upstairs, brushing her hair, when she heard windows breaking and a piercing scream from downstairs.

Syaoran made his way through the mist to the mist to the gathering on top of a hill. It was silent, but it wasn't that calm and relaxing serenity. One might describe it as 'deathly quiet', and it would fit the event perfectly.

As he climbed the gentle slope the crowd that had been there broke and slipped away. In a matter of seconds he was the only one there. The single, observer to ---

--- Sakura's grave.

No, actually. Another was looking upon the lonely slab of stone.

"Pretty, isn't it Syao?" an ethereal girl greeted brightly beside him.

"Sakura!"

"Sakura!" Tomoyo yelled in concern, but the aforementioned Card Captor was alright when she arrived downstairs. Alright, if you didn't include the special aspect of paleness.

"There…was…a giant…"

"Giant!"

"…bug." Sakura shyly answered, and pointed sheepishly to a large black dot on the glass table that had once been a living creature. "Sorry to disturb you."

By this time Tomoyo knew that something was really wrong with Sakura. 'Could be trauma…' she decided. It had been a long time since she heard her friend be scared of creepy crawlies.

'Wait…bugs could crash through windows?'

Even after saying he'd never get to bed with ghosts ("Who know where I live, damn it!") floating around, he somehow fell into a light sleep on the family room couch.

"Now she's haunting my sleep!" Li Syaoran shouted in frustration, unwilling to even blink. "Either that or I'm dead and think I'm still alive." he added.

the next day

Another knock came at the door, the sun only beginning to rise. A sleep-deprived clan heir nudged himself up from where he had been sitting on the floor and opened the door not thinking it could be ---

"Sa…sa…saku…sa…saku…ku…sa…ra…saku…" was the illogical response.

The girl at the door was wondering why the other was so tensed. "Excuse me mister," she tried to say, "but would you like to buy some cookies?"

_Cookies. _

About thirty minutes later an even more sleep-deprived clan heir heard a knock at the door. He nudged himself up from where he had been sitting on the floor eating chocolate chip sweet dough cookies and reopened the door still not thinking it could be ---

"I already bought cookies." was the somewhat logical, if impolite, response.

"What, Syaoran?"

_Cookies. I want more cookies. Mom, I need cookies._

_Cookies._

_Wait. Oh, hello Sakura. You have cookies?_

"Sa…ku…ku…saku…ra…ku…cookies…ra…sa…saku…kura…" was the even more illogical response.

The girl at the door was still wondering why her name was only utterable through non-sensible syllables…and the association of cookies with them. Cherry did go well with sweet bakes, though.

Behind her was Tomoyo, again free of any electronic recording devices. "Syaoran," Tomoyo attempted to say, "she's not a ghost. I don't have any psychic powers, remember?"

They noticed that some of his color flooded back into his face, but after a second or so of silence it drained out again, leaving it even whiter than before. "So…you…dead…too…like…Sa…" he mumbled audibly enough for them to hear, then turned to run back inside the house.

He might have been triumphant too, if it wasn't for the fact that he slipped on a stray cookie.

After Syaoran finally woke up from the little cookie incident and stopped mumbling incoherent but slightly understandable words ("Ghosts and girl scouts know my home address…must escape…") he suggested to his grandmother that he take Sakura out for a talk.

San Yu was more curious than scared that her grandson wanted to take a spirit out for coffee. "But I thought she was dead? It isn't safe to make friends with undead people, Syaoran."

There was a multitude of sweatdrops that formed on Sakura's, Tomoyo's and Syaoran's features.

"So…Sakura…er, why did you call me Li that other day? Or, er, yesterday?" asked Syaoran, trying not to freeze from the cold glare that both he and Sakura were shot from Meilin. He had convinced San Yu to give him permission to take Sakura out, but a special someone had nagged him to come along. Syaoran was irritated, but was thankful at the distraction for the otherwise angst-and-apology-filled day.

"Because…maybe your family didn't want me to call you Syaoran, um, Syaoran." she replied as neutral as possible, but the other girl kept on her ice gaze.

"Oh, okay." was the now civilized reply.

"Syaoran," Sakura whispered as soft as she could, "why didn't you tell me --" but was cut short as twin ponytails blocked their view of each other. Meiling looked evil as ever, back to the days when both she and Syaoran were new to Tomoeda. "Tell you…what?" she demanded in a feathered manner.

Syaoran was about to lecture her on the wonder of privacy and freedom of speech when Sakura interrupted them before the heated exchange of words could begin. "--tell me when your wedding was! I'd like to attend!"

The bride-to-be of said matrimony started to protest, but a small Meilin-the-devil voice whispered in her head, "This'll be our chance to show off!"

Aforementioned imaginary being was followed by Meilin-the-angel voice. "She's been nice to you all these years, even till now! Let her if she wants to." Just then, both good and evil advisors disappeared, probably returning to the place where inexistent voices live. ( Or Heaven and Hell. Lowly humans don't know. )

"Why of course Sakura, she can come, can't she Syaoran?" she announced, but for Sakura ( and Syaoran ) it sounded more like a command that proper permission. Amber eyes glowed mahogany with post-traumatic-experience rage, more than capable to sense the hidden plan behind the toothy grin. But still he knew that he couldn't take out his anger on her there.

Instead he replied, "It was supposed to be July 30, but for a reason I wanted it to be different. San Yu is trying to get a schedule sometime in August." and by doing this he vented his emotions into calm but sharp words. "It'll be held in Hong Kong. Kowloon."

Sakura went a shade lighter. "Oh. That's nice." she said cheerily, not noticing the expression on Meilin's elated face. "I'll surely go!" she forced out.

This was a statement Syaoran did not believe, but he held his tongue.

Meilin was very much excited already. "Why don't you fly to Hong Kong with us, Sakura-san?"

There was a fleeting look of…horror, was it?... on Sakura's already lightening features, but she hid it quite well. "I'd like to, but…"

At this point, Syaoran knew that he wouldn't be greeting any Kinomoto's at his wedding, unless Touya and Fujitaka ended up there by some freak accident. 'If Sakura ended up there by some freak accident, she'd go chameleon and try to blend in with the flowers.' he thought, and that made him laugh slightly.

"…I think I'd rather get there on my own, and --"

"It'll be fun! We'll pay for-" persisted Meilin.

"--I'd take my own flight, if I may. I don't care about the money I'll use." Sakura pushed on with a tone that meant that any further struggles would be of no use. Silence fell around them.


	11. Lament of the Wolf

**Misconceptions**

_Author's Notes:_ _A tad bit on the bland side, this chapter, but I really didn't want to skip this weekend for updating. _

_I believe the angst in the first parts of the chapter was alright, but I think I also overdid myself. I've separated the torments of Syaoran and the other events by a course of asterisks so you could skip that (Whoops…a little character abuse…) and I also separated the angst and present moments with Sakura and Syaoran with double 'enter' keys. _

_Luckily, I've managed to lengthen this entry. So, enjoy._

_Dedicated to reviewers c o o k ii e, Yanzhu and missioner of anime…thank you for inspiring me to update this week! To Yanzhu: I appreciate that you enjoy reading Misconceptions. I hope this chapter would satisfy you as well!_

_(( Additional Author's Notes, August 20, 2005: I only now noticed that the formatting didn't come out correctly! The double enter keys didn't manifest themselves, and the asterisks are MIA. So now, I just put the angst-elements in italic to separate them from Sakura's worry. Eeep. )) _

_Summary: It looks like Sakura isn't the only one with family problems…when Aunt Chiisana calls on her cell phone, things are bound to get mixed up again. _

**Chapter Ten: Lament of the Wolf**

A week after those two eventful days Sakura Kinomoto accompanied the Li's to the airport. She was surprised at the fact that they were able to pay for that many airport tickets…

That aforementioned week was terrible for Syaoran. He now didn't have any fears of the supernatural ("It's Sakura who knows my address and my phone number…Sakura, okay Syaoran?") but if Sakura was aching from her injuries then he was yelling out in frustration of himself.

"_You got drunk. Gods of fire and water! You got drunk! I got drunk! I actually drank liquor..." he told himself over and over. He would sit down in front of any random mirror in the house, and then hold a staring competition with his counterpart. _

"_And as if that wasn't enough," he would shout at his seemingly indifferent image, "you actually tried to kill her. I hurt her using my own magic and power, and while she might have tried to fend me off…" he sometimes continued, "…she cared too much to use her own abilities to keep me away."_

_Most members of his family would ignore him out of respect and politeness (which, thankfully, included San Yu) but Meilin and his sisters at times would attempt to comfort him._

"_Oh Syaoran…it was just a mistake."_

"_Brother, you didn't do that on your own free will."_

"_C'mon Syao! Cheer up. Sakura's a nice girl, she'll understand."_

"_Are you feeling alright? We still have cookies, if you want some…"_

_But all they got in response were twin glares from both real and reflect._

_If the day was so maddening then the night proved to be hell for the twenty-one year old. As the sun set all happiness went with it and nothing short of a call from Sakura could break him from his self-hating face and state. Just as the moon began to peek from behind the branches of trees in the garden Li Syaoran would stealthily walk up the stairs and disappear behind his door for another evening of solitude._

_The only thing that anyone would have heard from him for the next hours was a click. The locking of the door._

_No one dared to knock._

"Hey Syaoran, are you okay?" inquired a now healthy Sakura. Her voice snapped the brunette out of his reverie, but his own words came out mildly distant. "Yes, Sakura, I'm alright…" he replied in the small space of reality, yet was quickly drawn back to his raging sea of thoughts.

_In the moonlight the clan heir would sit, facing the window, opposite his translucent sullen character in the glass. The wolf inside of him howled out for his recent crimes, asking the silver celestial light for guidance, but all he was given were flashbacks and memories he wished to lose. _

_Sometimes he was a little bit more fortunate. The first three guilt-ridden days were dry and clear, but the next five had nights of torrential rain. It poured like it never did before, the noise drowning out even his heavy breathing. For this he was very much grateful; he could scream out all his accusations at the man he saw in the mirror and disguise his pained whimpers when a ghost Sakura came to haunt him in half-dreams. _

_And still yet, no one heard or saw Li Syaoran's anguish._

Sakura was deeply worried. In the past seven days, she could feel a hollowness in herself. The bruising she had gotten wasn't too unbearable, but that pulsing agony somewhere in her heart was enough to bring a slight wetness to her eyes. She could feel inside the walls of her heart a broken soul…but all she could do was guess.

_His brown hair would plaster itself across his insipid face when his judgment would manifest itself in perspiration and tears. No matter how loud his wails they were no match for the cries of the battering wind and precipitation. _

_Hands that carried that involved clan sword pounded against the walls, window and white bed. Bruises of blue would materialize on the ivory skin and throb relentlessly, sometimes enough to add crimson liquid to the puddle of tears on the floor. Similarly-hued gashes would form on his fluid-stained cheeks from his dissatisfaction of himself, and still yet none could notice those blood-curdling moans that forced themselves out of his throat._

The Card Captor noticed the fresh red lines and tan gashes that stood out from Syaoran's normal features. "What happened with those, Syao?" she asked, concerned with this new happening.

Syaoran came out from his blank trance for a few seconds to say, "Nothing, I was just careless."

_In those moments when the storms had died down temporarily he would whisper instead of shout. "You were so careless Syaoran. You didn't do anything to stop these mistakes, you let yourself get closer to a love you might never achieve then hurt her in both physical and emotional ways."_

"I was just careless."

_The drizzle would grow in power once more; clouds deepening in black much darker than the patches of sky themselves. Gusts would whir past the glossed leaves in the foliage, sometimes sighing allegations in the convict's ear and mind. Lightning would fly past first, reminding him visually of what he had done, and then thunder would rumble as if to announce the sentence of which Li Syaoran was at fault._

_Later he would fall roughly upon the floor in fatigue and soreness, leaving whatever happy nothings to occupy the bed. He would be forced to watch the shadows on the ceiling and wall, dancing a tragic play that he himself had written and performed just dates ago. _

_When the silent act had ended his own silhouette would have joined those on the walls before he took his place on the uncushioned seat. The staring competition would then again occur until the sun dawned and he was forced into a nightmarish slumber. _

( End of Angst ) ( End of Angst ) ( End of Angst ) ( End of Angst )

He was again brought out of his daze by an incessant ringing. A girl sought to remedy this and answered her phone.

'I know that girl.'

"Hello, it's-"

'That's Sakura Kinomoto, right?' he told himself.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" blared out the receiver which completely rescued him from yet another tsunami of angst. His drooping eyes snapped wide at the outburst, but Sakura jumped nearly three feet in the air.

"Great-aunt Chiisana? Wha-"

Apparently, it was that overly high spirited relative in Beijing that Sakura had. Great-aunt Chiisana Kinomoto was an unmarried 47 year old, and a very wealthy one at that.

"Hey, hey Sakura-chan! Wazzup? Hey, hey, I have this plan. Your daddy approved of a field trip, so I sent for a helicopter to Tomoeda to pick you up. Imagine, a get-away in old Peking!" came the happy intervention.

Syaoran was shocked. Sakura had a great-aunt?

"But Chiisana-_chan,"_ Sakura tried to persist, but was cut off by a sudden loud buzzing sound. At first she thought it was a bee or grass-cutter, but it turned out to be something much, much bigger.

"Sakura-chan!" she heard her great-aunt shout, but this time it wasn't from the phone. Rather, it was from _above her._

There was a look of terror…or at least discomfort…etched into Sakura. She could only watch as the helicopter grew larger and larger against the azure sky. The small hurricane of air swelled around the two as the large thing finally landed right in the middle of the parking lot.

Syaoran wasn't sure of what fact he was surprised of; Chiisana's existence or the helicopter right in the middle of an airport's car parking space. There was a fat lady who jumped heavily out of the door and alighted not-so-featherlike on the cement. He thought he could see a crack forming on the ground.

"Sakura-chan! Nice to meet you again, huh?" the woman said giggling and smiling like a pot of gold just landed on her head. "And who is this? Is this the young man you said you've 'fallen in love with'?" she continued.

This time it was Sakura's turn to change color. Her skin swiftly changed from fair to pale to red at that comment, as she didn't expect her great-aunt to talk so openly about their one-time conversation.

"Don't look so bothered Sakura, he can come along too! Right, Xiao Lang?"

Sakura turned even deeper scarlet, but Syaoran could easily see that her eye color changed too. From the bright green she usually had, he observed as a wave of darker forest viridian came over. Observed that change like he did in his own eyes, only from auburn to mahogany.

Sadness.

Syaoran was shocked by this. Sakura was sad because he couldn't come. He could see Chiisana's ('Wait…Chiisana? Little? This lady's enormous!') mouth moving, Sakura's half-hearted protests then the two clambering into the helicopter. Before the latter did though, he saw her lips move in what were probably just one or two words.

He couldn't hear anything else other than the chant that said,

"Sakura still loves you, even for what happened and what you've done."

He was somehow frozen as the helicopter started lifting off the ground. The only things that he could move were his pupils, which looked up to the shrinking object.

"Goodbye Syaoran." read one cherry blossom's lips.

The next thing he could hear was the sound of his name being called out by his cousin.


	12. The Day Is Set

**Misconceptions**

_Author's Notes:_ _Oh no. I had a little formatting problem with the last chapter._

_Oops._

_I guess I didn't notice it there._

_Again I've tried to make this chapter longer than any of the others: let's see if I succeeded. Misconceptions is quite near to ending anyway, so I need to catch up before the 28th of August! Syaoran mentioned in one of the chapters that the wedding would be sometime in this month, so…_

_Summary: Sakura knows that she will do anything at all for love. She knows Syaoran would too. What she doesn't know is that Aunt Chiisana will too! Things seem to be alright for a while until another Misconception occurs…_

**Chapter Eleven: The Day Is Set**

Syaoran woke up in a white room. At first he thought he had died and gone to heaven ("Hey, I have a new phone number and address.") but he changed his mind when he read the word 'Airport Clinic' on a metal title plate.

It was silent at first, except Meilin finally noticed that he had arisen. "What happened to you back there?" she said softly, concern filling both her voice and eyes. At this point Syaoran was sure that his family was waiting patiently outside for him to recover.

Immediately he jumped out from his hospital-style bed, covering his nose to combat the scent of medical supplies and isopropyl alcohol that invaded the air. There were three things he was worried about.

Syaoran's Short List of Worries

#1: Did we miss the plane flight?

There was a large clock above the nurse's counter that read 4:05. Their flight was at five o'clock. Relief rushed in that no one would blame him for a sure waste of money. Meilin saw this and showed him two of the tickets for reassurance.

#2: What the heck happened?

At this question a headache began to form. Steadying himself, he walked slowly back to the cot to sit down, where Meilin had pulled an extra chair to position herself by. "Sakura was in a helicopter somehow, then you…fainted?" his cousin offered, but he was still quite confused. He wasn't the type to lose consciousness just like that…right? Well, no…he could've.

#3: Where's Sakura?

"Where's Sakura!" he asked at the mention of her name. The last thing he had seen before blacking out was Sakura going smaller and smaller, and what was probably a whisper of something.

Goodbye.

"She left? With her Aunt Chiisana!" Syaoran added before the other began to speak. This left the girl puzzled.

"That was her aunt there? Aunt Chiisana? But doesn't that mean little?" Meilin inquired, more to herself than anything else. She caught herself wandering off though, and quickly blurted "Yes, she did."

( In Beijing )

Sakura followed half-heartedly after her cheerful relative. Chiisana Kinomoto didn't have a house in China's capital; rather, she had a mansion for the wealthy.

To think that her aunt was still single.

"Over here Sakura, is the third living room. The third in the second floor, that is." explained Aunt Chiisana, mumbling something about having the prince of England have tea with her here. Sakura made a mental note to ask Eriol if royalty did such things…

This went on for a while…kitchen here, bathroom there, gallery ahead, back to the library, outside is the garden, the bedrooms are inside…until about a full hour later. Aunt Chiisana still looked alright, but things were different for the tired, unhappy Card Captor.

The former went on to the rest of the unseen rooms, but put a watching, motherly glance at her niece. Things weren't going right, she could see.

( Half-way to Hong Kong )

"To Our Beloved Flyers: Please be informed that unfortunately there has been a delay at Kowloon International Airport. We will-" the announcement blared. Syaoran only momentarily removed his complementary earphones, then put them back on to listen to more alternative, angsty music.

Meilin was saying something in opinion to the latest developments, but he didn't care. He didn't even try to pretend he was listening; if he wasn't, then he wasn't.

It was 5:43 PM. Since it took four hours for their flight to get to their destination, they were to arrive at around 9:00 PM. All Syaoran knew was that there was going to be a little slip of the time, and nothing more than a little nuisance.

This was all inevitable anyway. He should have just requested to have an airborne wedding any, and it could have been over by now.

( In Beijing )

"Alright Sakura. You aren't paying much attention, are you?" gently accused the older woman, looking intently into dulled green eyes. Sakura just shook her head and glanced up.

She smiled transparently, and said that she was fine. It wasn't believable, as that bright grin never reached her eyes.

'I have a talented niece who knows how to act.' thought Chiisana.

The blatantly forced beam slowly returned to a frown as a wristwatch was given attention. 5:43 PM.

They went inside one of the largest rooms so far, and sat opposite each other on one large donut-like white sofa. The well-sized glass windows betrayed the presence of the sunset as the last rays were shedding thin warmth on the city. Lights were visibly popping up everywhere, resembling fireflies from such a high hill-top view.

"I know you have a problem Sakura. Let's solve it."

Silence.

Then a change of dark jade to bright emerald.

_Really, Aunt Chiisana? _read her gaze.

_Really. _said the other's.

( Still Beijing )

"So, who wants to get some food from the restaurants here before we resume the flight?" asked one of Syaoran's sisters.

The other two siblings were whispering to each other. "I can't believe it's tomorrow! August 28! Syaoran though…he seems distant."

"Leave him be. He'll get over it somehow."

"Perhaps we should call on Sakura. She is in the city, right?"

"We've got no time for that, I'm afraid."

Syaoran heard them, and was a little shocked at the information he had acquired. San Yu didn't say anything about it being tomorrow! Meilin appeared uncomfortable, and pushed her female cousins to the side to lecture them about keeping surprises.

He sighed incoherently. He wasn't what to be happy or sad about.

He loved Meilin, but he loved another more.

Three months was all it took? He had all the time in the world then, but now there wasn't enough to even step out of the airport grounds.

He sighed again.

Syaoran then occupied himself by observing all of the people coming and going, studying the different bags that they dragged behind them, seeing the varied expression on each unique character's face. He closed his eyes and began the listen instead…so many accents and speaking styles, yet basically all the same phrases.

"We'd like a flight to Russia, please."

"I'd like to book to Tokyo."

"Excuse me, can I have a ticket to South Korea?"

"What are your available seats on Flight 854?"

"May I ask when we will board?"

"Are there any to Hong Kong?"

He sighed again.

( Sakura and Chiisana )

"Alright Sakura, I'm sure we'll catch up to them!" Aunt Chiisana said, but Sakura was devastated. She had been elated about this new plan, yet sunk low once more when she realized she knew nothing about the upcoming wedding. There were no facts she could register; date, time, venue or even how a Chinese matrimony was held.

Well, that is, until something unraveled itself in her mind.

'_Aunt Chiisana would know.'_

( Syaoran )

The Li Family was lucky not to have to deal with all the exchanges that were common in traditional weddings. There were none of the Three Letters, as the two to-be-weds were from the same line. Score one.

Still, Syaoran himself was required to help out in the arrangements. The motif of the event was red and gold, and his attire was just that. Meilin was trying on her dress in the airport bathrooms, obviously too excited to wait.

He heard their flight being paged once more. Sighing again (like that was the only thing he could do) he walked towards the boarding gate.

( Sakura and Chiisana )

"I'm sorry, one of the cancelled seats has been retaken." apologized one of the ladies at the receiving counter. "Only one of you can get on the plane." There was a sympathetic expression upon her lightly cosmetic-done face, but nothing could persuade her to reconsider.

Sakura wasn't sure she would be able to handle such a big task. She didn't know much outside of basic Chinese, and neither was she familiar with the workings of the Middle Kingdom. It seemed impossible.

She was about to give up and keep her passport when her aunt intervened. "Miss, my niece here shall take the available seat." Sakura was bewildered.

"But Chiisana-chan, it'll be useless without you. I'm not familiar with Hong Kong or even Beijing, and I don't speak Chinese well." she reasoned, already taking out her tickets for reimbursement.

"Excuse me, but the plane is about to board." informed the woman.

However, Aunt Chiisana just smiled in her warm, welcoming way, and whispered in her ear;

"You can do many things for love. It'll guide you along the path you choose. Now, hurry!"

Sakura took the full purse that her relative gave her then ran, faster than she had ever done before. On the monitor the plane schedule of the flight to Hong Kong flashed _departing_.

( Syaoran )

All of the Li Family had already taken up their seats, some beginning to read the magazines and others picking up their audio for relaxation. While even more began to drift to sleep or converse lightly Syaoran was looking out the window into the landing area.

The plane was already moving at the starting pace it had before lift-off and the pilot had begun to recite his regular speech when there was a disturbance in the door.

Many of the crew members rushed to the entrance and exit, sincerely hoping that it wasn't a problem big enough to be worried about. In fact, it was.

Syaoran had already closed his eyes when there was the sound of heavy, sprinting footsteps and troubled breathing. Slightly annoyed, he opened his eyes.

'_Sakura?'_

Meanwhile, Sakura was sitting on a comfortable seat in the plane. She had a smile on her face and was very happy, and already started to read the provided materials when the captain took the microphone. The speakers were quite loud when they announced;

"Welcome to Flight 3824, bound for Okinawa, Japan. Beijing Time is now 6:56 PM while…"

Sakura Kinomoto could no longer stand to listen.

She was, after all, on a completely different flight.


	13. Misconceptions

**Misconceptions**

_Author's Notes:_ _This is it, the final chapter! Things are explained here and concluded…but remember to click to the next chapter for a preview of my next Card Captor Sakura fiction!_

_Summary: It is the final day…will love conquer all?_

**Chapter Twelve: Misconceptions**

"Excuse me?" asked the girl who he had thought to be Sakura. He felt a blush on his cheeks, and said nothing more. Any hope that had sprouted was crushed cruelly beneath Imagination's shoe.

Meilin felt sorry for the two; was Syaoran this unhappy to be with her? Somehow she sensed that things weren't right at all: including the wedding itself. After all, it was only to her whim that the engagement had ever been redone anyway. Catching her self-doubt she turned back to merrier thoughts.

( Sakura )

_I can't turn back now._

A flight attendant was nothing more than an obstacle as she was pushed to the side by a certain passenger. The aforementioned girl was scurrying like a frantic mouse to the pilot's area, ignoring the scolding of both travelers and crew.

She was aware of the jet's movement, and knew that time was running out. Sakura barely dodged a tray of wines as she made it to the captain's seat.

"Please, sir, stop the plane." she begged in enough Chinese, pleading like she would for life.

The surprised man could do nothing but shake his head, and turned slowly back to his controls. Sakura saw that he wasn't deserving of being fired because of her actions, and turned back.

This time, she went in the direction of the door, flinging her exit and escape to the side as if it was no more substantial than a Clow Card. Spotting the tarmac moving steadily away she mustered her little bit of courage and…

( Syaoran )

…jumped.

That was the best way to describe the unidentifiable shadow that had flung itself across the air about 50 yards from his own airplane window. But at that point, Li Syaoran didn't care.

Amber eyes remained closed, afraid that if they open their cover in the slightest the tears that threatened to rain upon his lap would unleash themselves. Faintly shaking arms set themselves crossed on his chest.

Meilin had a glance at her lonely cousin, who had chosen to sit a considerable distance away from the rest of the family. There was an uncomfortable lurch in her heart that told her that the wedding bells wouldn't sound right.

(Somewhere in heaven, a small chibi Angel Meilin reported to her superiors that she had conquered her warm-colored counterpart.

Somewhere down below, a small chibi Devil Meilin reported otherwise.)

( Sakura )

Ignoring the sudden rush of pain through the body she limped down the way, directing herself accurately to the gate of the Hong Kong flight. It was departing. She ran down an Authorized Only hallway to what she correctly knew to be the wide landing area.

She was comparable to the Dash Card as her shadow could have been left trying to catch up with her. At the foot of the tarmac she ran up the boarding stairs and _jumped aboard just as the door began to close._

The plane swerved the left as the attendees came rushing over to the automatically moving entrance. In front of it was a seemingly tussled-up girl. In her hand was a genuine ticket for the flight.

There were no complaints as she stepped forward and took an empty seat.

As the plane touched down on Hong Kong territory Sakura stood hurriedly up. During the whole flight she had looked up, down, left, right, sideways, forward, backward and all around for Syaoran. There was no sign of him at all except for the fact that others of his family were present.

She was the first out the door, observing each passenger as the travel mates separated to their own ways and lives. Sakura thought she saw San Yu somewhere in the mass of unknown faces but before she could wonder there was a command from the security to stop blocking the passage.

Instead, she resorted to doing the same in the wide, open receiving area for immigrants. This time though, the receptionist requested that she proceed outside if her documents were finished processing.

Now she was left nowhere but the luggage area. Sakura had left her baggage with her great-aunt Chiisana, and had (in reality) no business in that particular room. Yet no one noticed that she wasn't even looking unto the conveyor belt for her own materials.

The Card Captor felt very sure she was going to see Syaoran himself there, but it turned out that the servants of the clan tagged along too. A familiar person; Wei - led them to pick the correct belongings of their employers. Through all this fuss and managing, he _did notice_ Sakura.

"Oh, Sakura Kinomoto! What a pleasant surprise: fancy meeting you here at Hong Kong! We thought you were not going to be able to make it." he greeted warmly, the same manner placed.

"Same to you…" was the only polite effort Sakura made until she blurted out, "Where are Syaoran and the others?"

Wei didn't look appalled at her sudden burst - his face was calm and understanding as he pointed out the direction in which he last saw the family.

There was a friendly man who lent her a bicycle for free and she somehow (more of miraculously) managed to pedal it fast enough to catch up with a fast car. Faster…faster and even more so the two speeding parties went, but Sakura was inevitably dragging behind.

Along the way she began to feel the edges of pre-fatigue, and couldn't control herself as she fell from the bike. Sakura was very shocked to not have the shattering impact she thought would occur; what had happened?

Eriol.

Behind him was Tomoyo.

Again.

The only words that were exchanged were the directions of which car to follow, as the three piled into the limo the Daidoujis hired for their daughter and possible son-in-law to use in their vacation in Hong Kong. Tomoyo had been her best friend for so long that she could read her face and find out what she wanted to know; Eriol was about the same even from their very first meeting back in Japan. There was no need…or time…for talking.

( Syaoran and Meilin )

When her eyes set upon her soon-to-be-husband, her heart fell. His face was drawn with what was certainly not happiness; hands cold and unmoving even on the bouncy tram. There was no indication to Meilin that he wanted this event and day at all.

'This was how he was like during the past week. Why didn't he tell me in the first place? To prevent this all? I thought he had fallen back in love with me…' Meilin miserably thought. When her grandmother looked at her she erased her frown with a false smile.

San Yu didn't notice the forced changed as she advised "Go and get your dress ready, dear. We're close to Victoria Peak already."

(Even by this time the whole Li Family - including stoic Syaoran - were taken aback at the fact that San Yu managed to set up the wedding and reserve such a large space in the beautiful gardens. She even requested that they use the **main** Peak Tram for a private trip to the destination _and succeeded._)

The large vehicle slowed to a stop and all of them piled up. Syaoran stood up and followed his relatives into the clear and fresh area. The air smelled of sweet flowers and birds were singing their everyday melodies.

Everything was flawless, meant to resemble any Traditional Chinese wedding without the normal two-family conditions. Also, most of the colors that they used were red and gold; somehow they still appeared exquisite against the natural green background. Over the hill was an open-air room where the ceremony and banquet would be conducted.

Meilin was getting lost in it all when Syaoran whispered behind her, "I suppose we should go now, huh Meilin?" in a strange, unreadable tone. When she turned back to glance at his expression there was a peculiar but incredibly lonely and defeated smile on his features.

She was left speechless. She was sure he didn't want this.

"Syaoran, I don't think we-" the black-haired girl began, but was cut off by some of the women calling her name. Before anything else a particularly enthusiastic skinny relative dragged her to the dressing room.

Syaoran remained silent.

( Sakura and Eriol & Tomoyo )

There were no Clow Cards to use at the moment.

To reveal their magic would create chaos in such a crowded place.

This meant that they had to wait then take the public transportation to the general Peak, then journey to the heart of the Gardens where the wedding would take place. Sakura felt a spark of hope in the coincidence that she heard some of the clan talking on the airplane.

Double crowding had occurred because of the Lis' drastic appeal for privacy and the trio were not fortunate enough to get on the arriving trip. They kept a strong grip on their passes and anticipated as patiently as possible for yet another fifteen. Time was going out fast as a candle running out of oxygen. The wedding would start in about the same.

( Meilin )

The outfit she wore was what could be described as 'lavish'. Truly, it was quite much decorated. She could count at least eleven beads, eight shades of red, the same for gold and twenty-four other decorations on the thing. The layers of smooth and aristocratic silk numbered three.

As she slipped into more fanciful, never-used shoes she thought again. She didn't feel right at this moment, and hadn't been for the last two weeks.

The bridesmaids were hovering about her, the ladies slathering on much make-up on her already pretty face. Her still smart pigtails were let down to be combed continuously by two of the younger girls. An ornate hair pin was shining on the table just begging for attention.

There were earrings dangling heavily on her ears, and two identical necklaces hung on her slender, powdered skin. Jade bracelets with neat strings adorned both of her hands as well as ankles.

But she still didn't feel right.

( Syaoran )

It took much faster for him to get prepared for what they had described to be 'the greatest day of his life'. What he was currently wearing was a long gown, a cap with cypress leaves for decoration, a silk sash and red new shoes that he had picked himself before he knew that he would meet Sakura once more.

_-- Flashback Five Months Ago --_

"_Syaoran…I can't believe it." Meilin said breathlessly when Syaoran had brought up the situation. "Do you mean it?" she inquired shyly. He nodded with a flashy smile on his face. _

_San Yu made herself a place as main coordinator of the event and couple as an effect of the cancellation years ago; she did not intend to remain in the distance this time and let that disaster repeat itself._

_After the completion of the Sakura Cards there was nothing else to be remarked on. Eriol chose to remain in Japan with Tomoyo, Syaoran toured around Japan with a portion of the Li Clan's fund and the two Guardians resumed their now tightened duties with Sakura's help and cooperation. The latter's magic still grew everyday…but powers weren't the only things that were growing…distance was too._

_Somehow, in the course of eleven years Syaoran and Sakura drifted away. They never thought it was possible, but it did happen. Syaoran didn't feel his adoration for the girl to subside, but it wasn't present as it used to be. Sakura suddenly just detected that they were not as close as before. Meilin saw the revitalization of her relations with her cousin._

_Things changed quickly, and by the age of twenty they officially never saw each other in five years. In the same pace they fell from each other's daily thoughts but stayed in their true sub conscience, especially for loyal Sakura._

_Syaoran didn't have a life with Sakura planned in his head when he approached a still-head-over-heels Meilin that day. She was elated at his proposal, and they decided that they would reside in Tomoeda away from the rest of their kin to get used to the married couple scenario._

_For two months they stayed like regular fiancé and fiancée; mornings spent playing relaxing sports after a sunrise breakfast, afternoons sailing in the water or traveling around Tomoeda and evenings saved for romantic candlelight dinners and light conversations. At the end of February Meilin was called back to Hong Kong for some short additional martial arts training._

_Syaoran was just venturing around the place passing off the days before his to-be-partner's return when he recognized green eyes. Green, sad, waiting eyes._

_--End Flashback--_

"Right Syaoran?" came a shrill, demanding voice that snapped him back to reality. San Yu was asking him if he was ready for a married life, like all grandmothers made sure of.

He pondered on her seemingly simple inquiry, delving into a married life alright; but with Sakura instead. When he was questioned again with a raised tone he had no other choice but to nod his downcast head.

San Yu didn't bother to have the traditional journey-to-retrieve-the-bride and all those other long and time-consuming rituals. She wasn't a very patient woman, and wanted to get things sealed before any trouble. (Meilin was a little relieved that she underwent the soothing ritual grapefruit bath the night before at the hotel.)

The elder had requested that some of the ancestral stones be sent to the place to eliminate the need to go all the way around Hong Kong to the original altar. 'Simply for the reason that we would always feel guided by our forefathers' stars and light.' she thought philosophically.

Meilin entered the room with a veil upon her face. Through the beads she could she Syaoran's uncomfortable expression and the mixed ones on her family members' faces. She stepped forward thrice when-

"Syaoran!"

There was a voice at the door and three silhouettes. Gasps ran through the attendees as they recognized the countenance of the Clow Cards' new master;

Sakura Kinomoto.

There was also the wonderful best friend and documentary manager as well as costume designer beside her;

Tomoyo Daidouji.

At the first's other side stood the reincarnation of Clow Reed himself, a powerful magician yet caring man;

Eriol Hiiragizawa.

At this point San Yu had taken advantage of the momentary reprise of the now common 'speechless-with-shock' syndrome and ordered five of the more magically-gifted members to subdue the newcomers.

It took two of them for each of the Card Masters, but only one for Tomoyo. Sakura and Eriol were more powerful than them though, and pushed five of them off to the side as gently yet effectively as possible. They both proceeded forward, but were blocked this time by eight more.

They stopped Tomoyo with not much difficulty then divided to both of the wizards. Eriol was pinned down with a clan staff and Sakura was bound by enchanted ropes. There were some Li's that could really do such enchantments, especially in coordination.

Syaoran protested, seeing his three most loved friends being held back like that, but San Yu persisted. "Come on, Meilin, all we have to do now is complete this simple ritual and it'll be finished."

"_No."_

If they were surprised before, they were more so now.

"_**No."**_

Sakura's eyes widened. "Meilin, if you want to go on with it then I can not object…I simply promised to come…" she reasoned, unmistakable concern in her gaze.

Syaoran was practically gaping with both shock and gratitude. Meilin removed the bridal accessory and threw it to the wall.

"None of us involved wants this marriage anymore. Sakura loves Syaoran and Syaoran loves me, but they love each other most of all."

San Yu was enraged. "How dare you cut such a perfect union? Kill her, that Sakura! She is the cause of all of the mess!" she commanded, and was in dark hysterics.

One of the ones who had halted Sakura made a move to tighten the invisible bindings, crushing the girl's consciousness out. Her eyes dropped closed. The same happened to Eriol to prevent anything from him.

This time Syaoran melted from his frozen position at the center of the large hall. "No!" he shouted, but he was too far to save Sakura Kinomoto.

He was too far, but someone else wasn't.

Eight figures dropped to the floor alongside Eriol and Sakura with one blurry swipe of a metal video camera.

"Tomoyo!" the clan heir yelled in thanks and recognition.

Tomoyo was chuckling at what she had done to save the day.

Suddenly there was a bolt of blue light that struck across the room, engulfing San Yu in an aura of darkness. When the haze subsided she was asleep on the floor. Everyone looked at Tomoyo out of reflex, but surely it wasn't her. Their glances averted to Eriol.

He gave one exhausted smile before he fainted again.

Syaoran dropped the double-happiness character he was holding used in Chinese marriages to symbolize a couple's joy and walked slowly to Sakura. He dropped to his knees beside her and moved her head to his lap.

At this movement her green eyes flew open.

There was a hush of silence in the place.

It seemed like it was just the two of them there. There was no open-air room, no family members, not even Meilin or Eriol or Tomoyo. Just the dark shadows around them and the spotlight of the silver moon upon them.

Syaoran's eyes were sparkling with unshed tears as he looked down on his beloved. "Oh Sakura…how I've dreamed so much of such a happy ending…"

Even through her stress and fatigue, Sakura Kinomoto managed to reply;

"That is a misconception, Syaoran Li. This is just a happy beginning."


	14. Preview To

**Misconceptions**

My gratitude to reviewers DayDreamer64, c o o k ii e, binky, liling, Yanzhu and x0kAwAiix0 for inspiring me. Special thanks to mcah and missioner of anime, my real life best friends for helping me out with Misconceptions. Please leave a review if you have any QUESTIONS (please leave email address or signed review) or comments, as I will answer any inquiries via email.

**I have given a short preview to my next CCSakura story, completely separate from Misconceptions, to be posted sometime in September:**

**I Think I'mIn Love withMy Bestfriend's Boyfriend**

( Let us hope that the title fits; I like it very much.)

(Edit: I used the alternative title I like even better and it fit! )

Sakura Kinomoto and Tomoyo Daidouji were the very best of friends. They spent almost all of their time together…the way they had been doing for the past fourteen years of their friendship. Well, at least they were until _he _came along.

It was just another ordinary, fun-filled day at the park, flying kites and having a few sandwiches under the trees. The sky was so blue it looked as if a bottle of paint had fallen over and created it - clouds floated about very slowly and imitated the movements of the sun to block it. The spring leaves of the trees offered cool shade and the grass under them was better than a normal carpet. The two nineteen-year-olds were happy and smiling.

Sakura and Tomoyo were about to open the picnic basket when a darker shadow hovered over them on the ground. They both glanced up at the same time to see an unfamiliar but friendly face looking at them.

"Hey, my name is Syaoran. Is this kite yours?" the amber-eyed and mahogany-haired teenager said with a handsome grin on/ his face.

They say friends are like friends. The saying must be true, because he made two hearts beat faster that day…

The saying must be false as well, because only one could have his love.

And so the roller coaster began.


End file.
